


a picture.

by angstyhyungwon



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: yoo kihyun likes photography,he captures everything that he finds beautifulson hyunwoo's only hope for himis through his taken photos from his camera





	a picture.

_Snap._

 

Kihyun smiled softly and satisfactorily as he took a photo of the green scenery before him.  
He was extremely thankful for this aesthetically pleasing trip he'd gone on with his close friend,  
Which seemed to be Son Hyunwoo.

They both went to separate schools after being solid classmates for 3 years straight in high school,  
Which meant they haven't been able to meet or chat with each other properly for a bit.

Eventually when they got the time,  
Hyunwoo suggested they go somewhere on their first day of vacation.  
This was it finally, and they were both excited to talk about everything they've missed.

 

"Kihyun-a! Come and look at this view!"  
Kihyun turned his head to where Hyunwoo had called him,  
Seeing as his friend smiled ever so brightly at the setting sun before them.

The boy took this chance to take a photo of him,  
God, does anyone even know how much this boy loved his friend?

Looking at the picture he took, his chest ached a little.  
Thought there were high possibilities of a one-sided love,  
He did his best to enjoy and cherish every moment he had with Hyunwoo.

 

Kihyun ran up to Hyunwoo, admiring the view that lied right in front of them.  
"C'mon, take a picture of it~" Hyunwoo beamed, Kihyun laughed, "I already did. Don't worry!"

"Oh?" Hyunwoo uttered out loudly, causing his friend to look at him questioningly.  
"I heard one of the visitors saying there's a restaurant ahead! Wanna walk up this road slope?"   
Kihyun's lips formed an 'o' shape, his stomach began to grumble. "Hell yeah, hyung! Let's go!!"

Hyunwoo began to walk ahead, while Kihyun stayed a little back, admiring the sky.  
The older looked back, "Hey, you should be careful." He stated,   
"Yeah yeah, I will. Chillax~" Kihyun giggled like a girl. 

Just in time, a speed-running stranger had bumped into him, his camera flew out of his hands,  
Right almost in the middle of the road. "Oh geez! My camera! I'll just go get it." The boy ran for it -

 

 

_That's when and where everything had ended for Hyunwoo._

 

 

 

 

"Son Hyunwoo, I'm glad to say that your performance was incredible!"  
The audience clapped and cheered loudly, Hyunwoo panted and huffed deeply while they did so.

One of the judges took the mic,  
"May I ask what your inspiration was to your eye-opening dance interpretation?"  
The other judges leaned on the table, they were rather eager to hear the reason behind it.,

Once they had mentioned it,  
Hyunwoo felt tears shoot at his eyes.   
"I. . . Well. . ." It was hard for him to speak now,   
he knew well where his dance came from.

"My. . . Very close friend,"  
Hyunwoo cleared his throat, trying to ease the tears that were about to fall down,  
The judges began to frown, they seemingly regretted the question they've chosen.  
"Erm. . He, passed away." The boy simply put it at that, recalling the memories of it were painful enough already.

"I see. . . I'm very sorry for your loss. It was a great dance, you've passed the audition."  
Hyunwoo forced a smile on his face, he didn't want to break down in front of a lot of strangers.  
Once he was dismissed, he scurried to where he had placed his bag, taking it and,  
Practically ran to the nearest bathroom, to a random vacant cubicle.

 

Him and his friend had a weird promise they kept to themselves,  
If Hyunwoo passed the auditions, he could take Kihyun's camera and go through his pictures,   
seeing that Kihyun always never lent it to see his photos.  
Now that he's reached this point of time,   
Taking his friend's camera out then turning it on seemed so surreal.  
It pained the boy a lot. 

At first, it was a shallow painful feeling in his chest.  
The photos where scenery or locations Kihyun saw or went to,  
That's when some photos were of Kihyun posing or taking a selfie of himself.  
Hyunwoo took a deep breath when he saw those ones,

_He missed seeing his face so damn much._

 

And finally, it reached to where they were in a bus heading to the place they planned to go to, two months back.  
Ultimately, Hyunwoo ended up hating that place. If he were ever to go back there, he'd never stop reliving that moment.  
The photos he was seeing were selfies of him and Kihyun. The pain in his heart was so unbearable at this point,  
He could feel the tears drop down onto the floor.

Eventually, he reached the last photo.  
Right as he pressed next, everything felt like it crashed down on him.  
The photo was himself, smiling at a side-ways view.

"Oh, Kihyun. . ." Hyunwoo whispered, gritting his teeth and sucking in a sharp breath.

Who knew a picture could get this boy to tears?

 

**_&_ **


End file.
